The Greenwood street boys Adventure
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Summary- Sequel to "The GreenWood Street Boys" Jesse and Jaden freed Willy now two years later they must deal with their mother's death, a little brother, and an oil company trying to harm Willy and his family. Jesse must also deal with his feeling for Randolph's goddaughter Nadine. Will Jesse, Jaden be able to free Willy and his family from the oil company.
1. Chapter 1

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 1

Jesse Jaden and Glenn were on Glenn's boat preparing for the camp trip they were going to take when was explaining the gearshift Jesse noticed Julie and went to talk to her a few minutes later Dwight showed up wanting to talk to Annie and Glenn.

"Hey Jess"Jaden told his brother has he approached him and Julie

"Yeah"Jesse told him

"Dwight's here come on we should go see what's up"Jaden tells him as he says goodbye to Julie.

"Hey Dwight what's up"Jaden told him as he and Jesse entered the house

"Come and sit with us guys"Annie told them

"Why"Jesse asked her

"Just come here"Annie told them as she sat next to Glenn

"What's going on guys"Jaden asked them

"Dwight has just told us that they found your mom in New York city and I'm afraid she's passed away"Annie told them after they sat down

"She died"said Jaden shocked

"I'm really sorry"Dwight told them

"We should've tried to find her"Jesse told Jaden

"She didn't want to be found there was nothing we could have done"Jaden told Jesse remembering the time he told his brother that their mother might not come back for them

"Your mom still needs your help guys she left somebody behind you guys have a brother"Dwight told them

"What"Jaden asked him

"He's a half brother actually he's eight years old"Dwight told as Jaden got an angry look on his face

"Jess"began Annie

"Don't touch me just leave me alone I don't want a brother you guys I want my mom"yelled Jesse as he ran out of the house

"Jaden"began Glenn

"She ditched us and had another kid I don't want to meet him and I don't want another brother"yelled Jaden as he ran up to his room and stepped out on to the roof outside his room

"I'll go find Jesse"Glenn told Annie and Dwight after they heard Jaden slam his bedroom door

"I'll go talk to Jaden"Dwight told them

"Hey can we talk"Dwight told him after he opened his door

"Do we have to look after him now"Jaden asked him

"He'll stay with you guys for awhile you and Jesse are his only living relatives I'll talk with Annie and then you'll tell Jess when he gets back"Dwight told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 2

(With Jesse and Glenn)

"How could she ditch us then have another kid"Jesse asked Glenn when he sat next to him

"I don't know"Glenn told him

"I didn't want to believe Jaden when he told me that she might not come back for us"Jesse told him

"He's going to come stay with us for awhile Dwight and Annie have it worked out already"Glenn told him as he stood up and they began the walk back home

"It's called Kinship care you and Jaden are his only living relative so he going to stay with us for a couple of week till dwilight finds a place for him"Glenn told him

"Yeah or until Annie falls in love with him and never let's him leave"Jesse told him

"So about the vacation are we really going to bring him along a total stranger"Jesse asked Glenn

"We're still going to do everything we planned we're gonna go fishing,visit Randolph at work it'll be fun"Glenn told him

"You really believe that"Jesse asked him as they reached the house

"I don't know ask me in a couple of days"Glenn told him

(Later on that night)

"Glenn Annie I'd for you to meet Elvis"Dwight told them as he led the younger boy inside

"Elvis these are the Greenwood's"Dwight told the younger boy

"Aren't you guys rich"Elvis asked them

"That's what Dwight said"Elvis told them

"I never said that"Dwight told them as they heard one of the bedroom doors slam

"We'll go see what's keeping your brothers"Annie told Elvis as she and Glenn headed upstairs to get Jesse and Jaden

"What's he look like"Jesse asked Annie as Jaden moved to the edge of his bed

"Different why don't you guys come down and find out for yourselves"Glenn told them

"We don't want to"Jaden told them

"Why don't you guys just talk to him you might learn a few things"Annie told them

"Like what"Jesse asked them

"Well he spent the last eight years with your mother you tell us"Glenn told them

"We'll see you two downstairs"Annie told them as they closed the door and went back downstairs

"Elvis this Jesse and Jaden"Annie told him after they got back downstairs know that the boys were following them

"Hi"said Jesse and Jaden simultaneously

"Whatever"said Elvis after he saw them


	3. Chapter 3

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 3

(The next morning)

"We gotta hustle the ferry leaves at 10:30 Elvis do you have everything you need"Annie asked him as they headed to the truck

"Yes"Elvis told her as they reached the truck

"Slide in and put on your seat belts"Annie told him as he stepped in the truck

"I'm not sitting in the middle"Jaden told Annie as he open the back door on the passenger side

"Just get in the car"Glenn told him as he and Jesse got in the truck

"So how did you get the name Elvis"Annie asked Elvis

"My mom"Elvis told her

"Cool the ocean my mom loved the ocean"Elvis told them while Jesse and Jaden got angry looks on their faces

"She was born at sea on an aircraft carrier"Elvis told him while Jaden put on is earbuds and began to listen to his music and Jesse rolled his eyes

"Do you come with a remote"Jesse asked him as he was getting tired of his voice

"Not that I know of"Elvis told him

On the Ferry Jesse Jaden and Elvis went down to the lower deck while Glenn and Annie stayed on the upper deck Jaden just stared at the water while listening to music while Elvis just asked dumb questions

"Is there at least an amusement park on this Island"Elvis asked Jesse

"No there's a whale spotting station"Jesse told him

"You mean where they paint spots on whales"Elvis told him

"Yeah"Jesse told him while Jaden chuckled at what Elvis said

(At the camp ground)

"We're gonna put the tents up there"Jaden told Glenn as he and Jesse got the tents that they were going to use

After a while they heard the sound of a truck pulling up and so they all went to see who it and they saw some familiar.

"Randolph"Jesse and Jaden yelled as they ran to meet him

"I've missed you guys"Randolph told them

"This is your brother"Randolph asked them

"Half"Jaden told him

"I'm Elvis"Elvis told him as he shook Randolph's hand

"Come on let's go"Randolph told Jesse and Jaden

"See you guys later"Jesse and Jaden told Annie and Glenn as they got in Randolph's truck

"I have some surprises for you guys from my village"Randolph told them as he handed each of them a necklace

"An orca"Jesse told Randolph

"My people believe your souls lives within you if you were the necklace the orca's close to your spirit"Randolph told him

"A wolf"Jaden asked Randolph

"Same thing with the wolf you wear the necklace the wolf it's close to your spirit"Randolph told Jaden

"I hope she's the second surprise"said Jesse when they arrived at Randolph's boat were he saw a young teenage girl

"I'll ignore that Nadine unhitch the boat and we'll be on our way"Randolph told her as he Jesse and Jaden got on the boat

As they sailed away on the boat Randolph noticed Jesse looking at Nadine so he smacked him on the arm while Jaden just chuckled

"She's my goddaughter"Randolph told Jesse

"So what are you saying"Jesse asked him

"I'm saying she like a daughter to me I look out for her"Randolph told him.

After a while Randolph called Nadine up to the deck as he Jesse and Jaden went down below deck and he played a recording for Jesse and Jaden of Willy singing with his family. After hearing it they went back up the deck and they began to look for Whales after a while Randolph spotted one coming out of the water.

"Hey guys J-Pod"Randolph told them as more the pod began to come out of the water.

"We got to get closer"Jesse told Randolph

"Look at the size of that one"Jaden told Jesse

"That's Catspaw Willy's mother"Randolph told Jesse and Jaden

"Willy's mom"Jaden told Jesse

"He found her"Jesse told Jaden with a smile on his face as more whales came out of the water

"Over there they're spy hopping"Nadine told them

"Randolph that one's got a white patch in his dorsal"Jesse told him

"Her dorsal"Randolph told Jesse and Jaden

"Her dorsal"repeated Jaden

"That's Luna Willy's sister the calf beside her is Littlespot Willy's brother"Randolph told them

"That's Willy"Jesse told Randolph as he emerged out of the water

"I know"Randolph told Jesse

"He looks great"Jaden told Jesse as he saw that Willy had gotten bigger and had a white whale like line on his dorsal fin.

"Willy"Jesse yelled at him as he kept swimming with his family

"They're hunting now guys we'll come back tomorrow"Randolph told them

"What time"Jaden asked him

"Very early"Randolph told them as he drove the boat back to the docks


	4. Chapter 4

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 4

"Glenn we saw Willy"Jesse told Glenn when he and Jaden got back to the campsite

"Randolph thought you guys might"Glenn told them

"It was so cool just seeing him with his family"Jesse told him

"Must be great for him"Glenn told them

"Yeah must be"Jesse told him

"Do you think he misses us"Jaden asked him

"Yeah I know he does besides you guys have your own family just like Willy don't forget alright"Glenn told them

"Come on we have to get the tents ready"Jaden told Jesse as he got up and headed to where Annie was with Elvis setting up the tents

"Jesse move that twig or it's going to end up hurting your back"Annie told him

"I can't sleep on the ground"Elvis told them as he saw them putting sleeping bags on the floor

"We're all sleeping on the ground"Jesse told him

"It's called Camping"Jaden told him

"But you guys have two pads and I only one"Elvis told them

"We're all suppose to have two pads nobody knew you were coming"Jaden told him

"Jess Jaden one of you give Elvis your extra pads after all he's are guest"Annie told them

"Thanks Jesse"Elvis told him after he gave him one of his camping pads

"Here Jess"Jaden told him as he gave him one of his camping pads

"I'm good sleeping with only one"Jaden told Jesse as he began to argue about taking his camping pad.

"Alright I'm going to bed"Jaden told Jesse as he headed to his own tent

After a while after Jaden had fallen asleep he heard yelling coming from Jesse and Elvis's tent after he heard Jesse leave the tent he took off after him

"Hey what happened"Jaden asked Jesse when he caught up to him on the docks

"I hate him"Jesse told him

"Why what happened Jess"Jaden asked him again

"I was falling asleep and he wouldn't shut up"Jesse told him

"So then you don't hate him he was just being annoying"Jaden told him

"Yeah come on let's go back"Jaden told him

"No"said Jesse as his harmonica fell into the water

"That's just great"Jaden told Jesse as Willy came out of the water

"Willy"said Jesse when he saw him

"Hey boy you've gotten bigger"said Jaden when he saw him

"You found it thanks"Jesse told him as he took his harmonica out of Willy's mouth after Willy had found it in the ocean

"We saw you with your family you have to be really happy to be with your mom"Jaden told Willy

After Jaden said that they began to hear crying coming from the other side of the docks near the cove.

"It's your mom"Jesse told Willy as he responded to the crying of his mother

"Sounds like she wants you back home"Jaden told him

"You better go"Jesse told him as Willy swam away from the dock and waved goodbye to them

"Goodnight Willy"Jesse told him as he and Jaden watched him leave

"Come on we should get back"Jaden told Jesse as he began to walk back to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 5

"Glenn Annie wake up"Jaden told them the next morning

"Don't you usually wake up in the afternoon"Glenn asked Jaden and Jesse when he saw them as the entrance of his and Annie's tent

"Randolph leaves at dawn"Jaden told him

"It's dawn"Jesse told them

"You guys go ahead"Glenn told them

"Jaden take Elvis with you"Annie told him

"No way"Jaden told her angrily as he closed the front of the tent

"Wake up"Jesse yelled in Elvis ear while Jaden chuckled.

"Come on hurry up"Jesse told him

"I'm walking as fast as I can"Elvis told them

"Try running"Jaden told him

"It's not my fault my legs are shorter than both of yours"Elvis told them

"If Randolph leaves without us we're gonna kill you"Jaden told him

"Yeah well I have a black belt in karate"Elvis told them

"Yeah right"Jesse told him

"Come on move it"Jaden told him

"Come on let's go hurry"Jesse told Elvis as they reached Randolph's boat

"Traitor girls are the enemy"Elvis told Jesse after he said Hello to Nadine

"No you are the enemy"Jesse told him

"Hey Randolph when are we leaving"Jesse asked after Nadine left

"There's a problem with the engine it'll take me a couple of hours to fix I'm sorry"Randolph told them

"It's okay"Jaden told him

"See you in a couple hours"Jesse told him as he began to follow Nadine

"See you Randolph"Jaden told him as he walked back to the dock

"Elvis go back to camp tell Glenn and Annie that Jaden and I went on the boat with Randolph but you couldn't go because you get seasick"Jesse told Elvis

"But that'll be a lie"Elvis told him

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it"Jaden told him

"Well what are you gonna do"Elvis asked Jesse as he began to leave the way Nadine did

"None of you business"Jesse told him

"What are you gonna do"Elvis asked Jaden

"I'm going to sit by the part of the ocean that's by our camping site"Jaden told him

"Can I come"Elvis asked him

"No I'm going there to get some space from you"Jaden told him as he thought of another thing Elvis could do

"Why don't you go to part of the ocean by our campsite and skip rocks in a part that's not near me"Jaden told him

"Are you coming or not"Jaden asked him as he began to walk away

(With Nadine and Jesse)

"What are you doing"Nadine asked Jesse

"Sitting in the ocean"Jesse told her as she helped him stand up

"You followed me here didn't you"Nadine asked him

"Whales come here all the time to rub themselves on the smooth rocks at the bottom of the cove sometimes if you sit her long enough one will come really close"Nadine told him

"How close"Jesse asked her

"Ten feet once"Nadine told him

As they looked out at the water Jaden and Elvis showed up and sat next to Jesse and Nadine after a few minutes of watching the water they saw Willy and his siblings swimming near by so Jesse trying to impress Nadine began to play his harmonica Jaden then noticed Willy looking in their direction.

"Come on let's go"Jesse told them as he got up and began to run to another part of the cove

"Hey Luna"said Jaden when he saw her and Jesse began to look for Willy

"Willy hey boy"said Jaden when he came out of the water

"Hey boy you scared me"Jesse told him as he petted his head

"Willy what are you doing"Jaden yelled at Willy as he and Littlespot spit water on Jesse, Nadine and him

"We're gonna get you Willy"Jesse yelled at him as he swam off to do another trick

"He's showing off"Jaden told them

"What"Nadine asked not having heard him

"He's showing off"Jesse told her as Willy breathed in air through his blowhole and blew off his hat

"Willy what's your problem"Jesse asked him

"Yeah he's a great friend"Jaden told them

"You got to get it"Jaden told Jesse as he jumped into the water

"Come on in the water's great"Jess told them as Jaden jumped into the water

"Get a grip this is a killer whale"Nadine told them

"Oh come on he's our friend"Jaden told her

"Way to go boy"Jesse told Willy as he and Jaden got on Willy's back grabbed his fin and patted him on the back.

"I can't believe he let you guys do that"Nadine told them as they got to the shore

"We think he likes it"Jaden told her

A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter I was going to update this past weekend but moved houses so I spent my weekend unpacking boxes but I finally had sometime to update today I will try to update the rest of story this weekend by putting up two or more chapter the next chapter for this story will be posted hopefully around noon today.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Greenwood street boys Adventure**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Free Willy I do own Jaden.**

Chapter 6

Back with Willy and his family an oil tanker was passing by.

"Oil tanker Dakar this is vessel traffic control over"the women said over the radio

"Vessel traffic control this the tanker Dakar at 124.40 inbound be advised prepare to load oil at 1500 hours"the captain said over the radio

"Copy Dakar"the lady said over the radio

"We're cleared"the captain told his crew

(The Next Morning)

"He doesn't look anything like you and Jaden"Nadine told Jesse

"Elvis yeah well we got different dads"Jesse told her

"Guys look an oil tanker"Jaden told them

"They come through here like it's their own private highway"Nadine told them

"They could've gone back to the rubbing rocks"Jaden told them after Jesse asked Nadine if she saw J-Pod as Glenn came over to them

"Nadine this is Glenn"Jesse told her as he introduced them

After Glenn talked to Jesse and told him that Elvis said that he saw him kissing Nadine and he denied it Glenn grounded Elvis to the tent that he and Jesse were using. After that Jesse and Nadine went to the cove to swim with Willy and his siblings while they swam never the bottom of the cove feeling the rock rub against them after they finished swimming with Willy and his siblings Jesse and Nadine went back to shore where they kissed awkwardly.

(Later on that night)

"Dakar this is Seattle traffic we have a report of heavy winds and reduced visibility"The man on the radio told them

"Reduce speed to 12 knots"Kelly told the crew-member next to him

"Maintain 15 knots"The captain told themselves

(At the camp ground)

"Elvis Elvis wake up"Jesse told him as Jaden came into their tent

"What"Elvis asked him

"We have to ask you something"Jesse told him

"Did mom ever talk about before you were born when she lived out here"Jaden asked him

"No"Elvis told him

"Did she ever talk about our dad"Jesse asked him referring to his and Jaden's dad

"No"Elvis told them

"Did she ever talk about us"Jaden asked him

"No"Elvis told him

"She had problems"Elvis told them

"Like what"Jaden asked him

"She lied a lot"Elvis told them

"Said she loved me said she would never leave"Elvis told them as he began to cry

(Back at the Dakar)

"What is it"The captain asked his crew-member as an alarm went off

"We're losing engine pressure"The crew-member told him

"We can't hold course in these currents"The captain told the crew

"The value body blew to piece"Engine worker told the others

"Engine room"Head engineer told the captain after he answered the phone in the engine room

"This is the captain give me something down there"The captain told him

"We're doing the best we can sir"The head engineer told him

"Keep working on it"The captain told him

"We're on the wrong side of the buoy hard starboard"The captain told the crew

"Not responding"Kelly told the captain

"Hard Starboard"The captain told Kelly urgently as they got closer to the buoy

"I can't bring it around four fathoms two fathoms"Kelly told the captain as they got closer to the buoy

"We're run aground"Kelly told the captain as the hull ripped and the boat began to spill oil

"Mayday mayday this is tanker Dakar we are run aground on Lawson Reef and spilling crude oil"The captain called out into the radio.

"Extreme distress repeat extreme distress"The captain said into the radio

A/N- Hey everyone I know its been a while since I updated I was going to update last week on multiple days but I got busy and today I finally got time. It may take me some time to update my other stories but I will update them hopeful over the next few day I'll try to post either one or two chapters but none of my stories are abandon. If there's a stories that you would all like for me to update first as I have multiple chapters done for several of my stories then go ahead and PM me or left me know in the reviews and I will try my best to post a few chapter for that story as soon as I can. Please R&R


End file.
